


The bunnies that kill

by AnnaLund2011



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLund2011/pseuds/AnnaLund2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After overdosing on Teen Wolf fanfiction, all the stories are getting mixed up in my head.</b>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Here are nine full stories in shorthand versions. You all know what to put into them, where to add the extras, the mechanics of putting tab A into slot B, how to wolf out and run roaring around the woods, how to come out shining of sparkly and satisfied HEA at the end. Insert all the feels your heart may need.**
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **I’m taking a shortcut by just writing the parts that interest me. The kernel that would spark the tale (if I were actually of a mind of writing the whole story) the part that went into my notes thanks to Siri when out driving. So be warned, there is no connection between the drabble chapters. None at all. They are all separate stories.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And now, without further ado, here they are. The bloody plot-bunnies.**

 

 

 

~~~ 1 ~~~

 

 

Uncanny how gentle he could be. Never in a million years had it ever crossed Stiles’ mind that Derek could ever reach out and touch him so gently, like he were fragile, meaningful, valuable, precious.

 

Never had it crossed his mind that Derek would want to touch him. And yet, here he was, one hand behind Stiles’s neck, and the other on his hip, slipped in between his sweater and his jeans. Right where he was burning so hot, werewolf fingers leaving their imprint on his skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

~~~ 2 ~~~

 

 

“I’m seventeen. What do you expect?” 

“Well, I’m not. Give me a minute.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ 3 ~~~

 

“Yeah”, Lydia said, “keep moving, and just get the fuck out of here.” 

And the next thing they knew, she had fired a fresh salve right into the ground in front of his feet. “Like, right now. And do not ever set foot in this place again, because if you do, you will be so full of little, shitty holes that your sorry blood won’t know which one to come pouring out of. Now. Go. Get. Out.”

And that was the end of Gerard. They never saw him again.

Lydia turned to Stiles and checked out his injuries. Not too bad, he would need a lot of stitching up, but it could have been so much worse. He could have been dead. 

They locked eyes and touched hands, sharing the mental image of how Derek would have taken that. So much was salvaged this night, and they both knew that soon it would be time to sit down and be serious. This pack needed re-grouping, and it needed order.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

~~~ 4 ~~~

 

The door opened, and Derek walked in, throwing his leather coat on the chair in the hall. When he turned the corner into the living room, his eyes flew to the open door to his bedroom, and he stopped short. Eyes bulging, he took one slow step after the next, until he reached his bed. 

Stiles, oblivious and groaning, not a stitch on his body—his surprisingly toned body—was on his bed, face turned into his pillow.

“When did you go and get all buff?” Derek’s question ripped through the air of the room. Yes, because that would be the important part of what he was observing, right?

“When I decided you were it for me. I knew I just had to work my body to… Oh, hell, who am I kidding? See these abs? It’s all the jerking off I’ve been doing since I met you. It’s uncanny how that’ll whip you into shape.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

~~~ 5 ~~~

 

“ **I’m** sleeping with the enemy? Hello kettle, meet pot, Scott!”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

~~~ 6 ~~~

 

Derek kept checking the pack bond, to see if everyone was okay. The link to Erica was feeble, and worry set in.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

~~~ 7 ~~~

 

Stiles reached out with his hands, like he were holding weights in them. He looked straight into Derek’s eyes, and said, “Sad punch bag, or pissed-off wolf? Some days, I just can’t choose, help a man out here, D.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

~~~ 8 ~~~

 

He stands in the rain, as straight as a lightning rod, on top of the charred, dismantled remains of what was once his family home. The howl that leaves his body starts as a slow growl and then turns into a tree-shaking vibration that makes all his betas pull up short. 

Isaac is grocery shopping, and folds into two in the vegetable aisle. Boyd is in the woods, sitting on a fallen tree; he stands up and starts walking to his Alpha. He’s been waiting for this moment for a long time. Erica puts her jacket on and gets in her car to meet up with everyone at the Hale house. 

Shit is just about to get real.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

~~~ 9 ~~~

 

“Greenberg? Who the fuck is Greenberg?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, that's it. Glad to have that off my chest.**


End file.
